Kidnapping Dad
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Yuki,Shuichi and the kids are in New York for dad's work. But they miss him sooooo much. There's only one way you can pull him from working......One shot.ShindouUesugi family. Based on F.U.F.U.


OMG you guys! It's been FOREVER! I am so so SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Don't hate me. I've been so busy. Went to my internship, finished it, went back to New York, got engaged and then moved to Minnesota with my fiance which is where I am now. WHEW! that's alot!

But seriously, I've just been so busy and I've been trying to finished the fics but please please PLEASE don't think that I've given up om them. At the moment Chapter 12 of Fame unwanted, Family unwanted is up to 20 pgs. I had a little writers block with it cuz i didn't know how i wanted it to end. But now i do and I'm working on it. Also I've been working on a small ficlet called " Man of the House" about Suguru and what you need to know about him before I start the Sequel "Life's Decisions". I'm still working on "Forbidden"and I'm almost done with "Unrequited Love". WHEW, that's alot.

But I'm back on the ball and I gonna try my best to post more often. You guys are so great and thanks for yelling at me to post more often. I need to! But here's a little something to hold you over for the time being , ok? Think of it as an apology gift for taking so long to post ANYTHING!

**Disclaimer:** Give me a break. I've never owned Gravitation and I never will. Instead I give all of my money to Maki Murakamiby buying the books and mercandise. :sigh:

And now, On with the show...

* * *

"Get that one" 

"No, no, Kaoru he's better"

"No, aim for the woman with the dog"

"K"

**Splat**

"Duck!"

"Keisuke, look to see if she's gone"

"Yeah, the coast is clear"

"Ok, my turn"

"Meiko, make sure it's someone that's really gonna freak"

"Ok. How about that guy in the suit. He looks like he's going to a wedding"

"Yeah, get him"

"Ok. 1...2...3"

**Splat**

"Duck!'

Ding Dong

"I've got it guys"

"Ok daddy!"

Shuichi wiped his hands on the dish towel and threw it on the counter as he made his way to the door. Once he opened the door he was greeted by the hotel manager. "Yes?" Shuichi said looking confused. He didn't order room service or anything. "Uh, Shindou-Uesugi-san, we've had a few complaints from our guests that they've been attacked by water balloons from the window. They said they were children and they're hitting very important guests"

Shuichi sighed. "I'm so sorry. I'm in the middle of cooking lunch and I thought they were watching TV. I'll handle it" Shuichi gave the manager a smile. The manger smiled back. "Thank you. Since I'm here is there anything you need?"

"No. Thank you"

"Ok, have a nice day" Shuichi closed the front door and sighed. He turned around as he saw his three children running toward him.

"Was that dad!" Kaoru asked. "No, it wasn't" the kids expression fell and they sighed "Oh"

"That was the hotel manager. He said there were water balloons being thrown out of the window" The kids looked up, quickly turned around and was ready to sprint when..."Hold it. Turn around." The kids turned around slowly. "Hand it over" The three Shindou-Uesugi children sighed as the each pulled two full water balloons out of their pockets. Shuichi took the water balloons and began to walk. "Follow me" the kids sighed and obeyed. They really didn't feel like getting in trouble at the moment.

"Now, what have I told you about water balloons?" Shuichi asked. "Never throw them at people without them knowing it?" Meiko answered sadly. Shuichi continued to walk through the living room and over to the window. "Ok, what was the_ other_ thing I told you about water balloons?" he asked. "That it's not nice to throw them at unsuspecting people?" Keisuke asked.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Don't you guys ever pay attention when I say something to you? No, what I said was..." Shuichi opened the window. "If you're going to hit someone with a water balloon..." He tossed all six balloons out of the window. The kids looked at their daddy in complete shock. "...make sure the water is freezing cold. Now, do you have anymore?" The kids smiled and ran off to their rooms to get more water balloons.

Shuichi understood why the kids were acting the way they were. They were bored and they were missing Yuki. Currently, the Shindou-Uesugi family was in NY on Yuki's book tour. They were staying at the Hilton hotel in lower Manhattan and they were very bored. They've been on location for two weeks now and out of those two weeks, the kids have seen their dad twice, and both times had been on television. Once on The View and the other on Good Morning America. Yuki's schedule was packed with interviews, meet and greets and book signings. On top of that he was in the process of switching American publishing companies and now had meetings on top of meetings scheduled in between them. Yuki would leave very early in the morning, before the kids woke up and returned well into the night, after they had fallen asleep.

Yup, the kids were missing their dad. Shuichi knew that this would happen but attempted to keep the children busy while they were here so that they wouldn't notice their dad missing too much. But video games, new anime DVD's and Broadway shows would keep two ten year olds and a seven year old busy for only so long. And all had been going well until the company Yuki had just switched over to, decided to extend their stay in New York for another week. They had booked him to appear on more shows and there were still kinks in the contract they had to iron out. So Shuichi and the kids were stuck in the hotel with nothing to do but to occupy themselves. How could he be angry with them for finding something to have fun with? He decided to join in on the fun since he too was missing his husband. He was a celebrity, they wouldn't kick him out.

**Ding dong**

Shuichi opened the door. "Yes?" he said. He was drenched. He and the kids decided to have a water fight too. "Shindou-san, we're still getting complaints." The hotel manager complained. "They said this time it was someone with pink hair."

"Oh, yeah, that must have been my son." Shuichi said. The children we're hiding behind the door but at this declaration, Keisuke decided to speak up. "Nuh-uh daddy, the one on the cell phone was your target" Shuichi gave Keisuke a look and then turned back to the hotel manager. He smiled. "Ok, I'll take care of it. Thank you" Shuichi closed the door before the hotel manager could complain any more.

"Alright guys, I think that we should maybe stop with the balloon throwing now." the kids all whined. "Go dry yourselves off and then we can go out"

They were staying in the Trump Tower in upper Manhattan across the street from Central Park. T The hotel room, or should I say apartment, was nothing but the best. When you first entered you were in the vast living room. There were two luxurious couches that faced each other with an antique Italian coffee table in between them. Everything was gold and cream with hints of black. The living room had a panoramic view, the huge windows taking up every wall in the room exposing the beautiful park across the street. The kitchen was vast with a huge refrigerator and many cupboards. The dinning room was right next to the living room and also had panoramic windows with heavy drapes hitched in each corner for night use. The table sat twelve and was made of antique Italian red wood with matching chairs.

There were three bedrooms each looking more or less alike. Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom had a king sized bed, a huge armoire that housed the bedroom TV, a stereo, and the mini bar. To the right was a big closet and to the left was the bathroom. Also gold, cream and black it consisted of a whirlpool Jacuzzi bathtub, a glass shower, and a gold toilet. The lighting was dim to make the gold that much more prominent. On the floor was a huge velvet carpet, there was a night stand with a lamp on both sides of the bed and the bed sheets were cream. On top of the cream sheets was a cream comforter with the black Versace label in the center. Each of the seven feather pillows had the same design as the comforter.

The other two rooms were the same. They had asked for a three bedroom so that Meiko and the twins had their own separate rooms. But Meiko insisted on sleeping with her brothers. So every night all three Shindou-Uesugi siblings climbed into one King sized bed while Meiko's room became the play room; littered with toys and video games.

Currently the children were cleaning up. Lunch had been abandoned since Shuichi decided to join them in their game of "throw the water balloons out of the window". He went into his and Yuki's bathroom and started to change also. They'll go out for lunch.

Once everyone was dry and dressed the doorbell to the hotel room rang. As Shuichi made his way to the door, he was nearly bowled over by his three children. "Is it dad?" they asked. Shuichi smiled. "Sorry guys. I doubt that. Dad has a key, he wouldn't need to ring the bell" The children's smile faded and they retreated to the couch. Shuichi opened the door and was greeted by Yuki's editor.

"Good afternoon, Shuichi" she said with a bright smile. Shuichi smiled. "Hi, Mizuki" Mizuki looked over to the three sad children on the sofa. "Hey kids" she said brightly. "Hi" they mumbled. Mizuki frowned and turned to Shuichi. "What's the matter?" she asked as she made her way into the living room. "They're missing Yuki" Shu answered as he closed the door behind her. Mizuki frowned. "Awww, I'm sorry guys but Yuki-san is going to be really busy for the next three or four days" she said as she sat next to Kaoru on the couch. The kids just continued to look somber. Mizuki looked at Shuichi and shrugged. "Is there anything that I can help you guys with?" she said trying to help the kids in some way look happier.

Shuichi smiled. "Well, we are hungry. Do you know a new place for us to eat?"  
Mizuki thought to herself for a minute. "Well, there is this really good Chinese restaurant in the heart of China Town. After you guys eat you can go shopping too. China town has everything" The kids looked up. "Can we go daddy?" Keisuke asked. "I love Chinatown" Shuichi smiled. "Of course. Thanks Mizuki"

"Well, I'm off to go check up on Yuki-san before he goes to the meet and greet at Barnes and Noble." Mizuki stood from the sofa and walked over to the door. "Kids don't worry, with all this work your dad has a long break ahead of him. Though I don't think it's I the near future. I'll see you guys later and if you need anything, anything at all, just call me ok? Ciao" and with that Mizuki left.

Shuichi smiled and turned to face his children. "So are you guys ready to go?" he asked. The kids nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to call Jason and……"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" Shu answered as he searched his cell phone for Jason's number. "Can we……take the train?"

"Yeah, please daddy?" Keisuke added.

Shuichi lowered his phone. "Guys you know that taking the train is too risky. Some one might notice us and you hate to wear your disguises. And besides, if your dad knew I took you on the train he'd kill me"

"We'll wear them this time daddy, we promise" Meiko whined. "Yeah daddy, we'll wear them" Kaoru chimed in." And there's no reason to tell dad. Please, daddy?" Keisuke whined with his siblings. Shuichi bit his nails nervously. He knew Yuki HATED the NY train system. He didn't think they were sanitary and as a celebrity, the trip could turn out dangerous if anyone spotted them. But with one look at his children Shuichi sighed. He knew it would make them happy. He didn't like seeing them looking so sad for the past few days. "Alright fine, but you really have to cover up because we're not going to have any security, ok? And you CAN NOT tell Yuki. Got it?"" The kids nodded again.

"I won't tell daddy" Kaoru assured

"Me neither "Keisuke agreed. Meiko tightly closed her lips and made a gesture as though she were locking them and threw away the key.

Shuichi smiled. He liked making is children happy. He was sure Eiri would do the same thing. "Ok then, go and get dressed. And cover up well" And the children were off to go put on their disguises.

Within a half an hour Shuichi and his three children were on the Q train platform waiting for the train to arrive. Shuichi held Meiko's hand as the twins stood next to him talking. All of them were in disguises. Meiko's hair was fully tucked under a hat and she had on her sunglasses. The twins both had on their favorite caps and shades. The children weren't as well known in America as they were in Japan but Shuichi didn't want to take any chances. The last time they were in America Yuki, Shuichi and the children were out to dinner when someone spotted Kaoru and pointed them out. It had led to a frenzy of massive amounts of fans and onlookers. Needless to say, dinner was canceled.

This time Shuichi was careful. He knew the kids loved the train even though they had only been on a few times. The train came and the four of them boarded. They made sure they sat near the window seat so that they had a view as they crossed the bridge. As the doors closed Meiko Kaoru and Keisuke propped up on their knees. "Canal street next" The computer announcer said and they were off.

Shuichi knew that if Yuki were with them they would in no way be able to ride n the train. Yuki was very protective of the children and didn't think that it was worth the risk. Shuichi normally wouldn't have taken the train either but it was only one stop so what the hell, was his opinion.

"Ooooh" the children cried as they enjoyed the view of the ocean and the city line. Shuichi smiled as he watched is children's faces all aglow. He knew there was no way they'd have a completely normal life, being the children of celebrities, but little things like this made them forget that they were a famous family, even if it was just for a minute.

"Awww" they whined I unison as blackness engulfed their view and they were back under ground. "Alright guys turn around and sit properly" Shuichi instructed his children "Our stop is next" Shuichi stood as the children turned around in their seat. "Canal Street" The computer announcer said as the train pulled into the Canal street station. "Come on" Shuichi instructed. He grabbed Meiko's hand and Kaoru grabbed his other. Keisuke just walked along side his brother with his hands in his pocket.

They climbed out of the station and were immediately surrounded by people. "Keisuke, you must hold either Meiko or Kaoru's hand. I don't want anyone getting lost. "Shuichi said before they made their way to out of the station. Keisuke sighed and rolled his eyes but promptly latched onto his twin's outstretched hand.

Shuichi guided his children through the crowded street with ease. He was used to this with the media.

"Daddy, look! They have a Japanese pastry shop now! That wasn't here last time!" Meiko cried as they passed the new bakery.

"Oooh daddy, can we stop by there later? Please!" Kaoru whined.

Shuichi smiled "Of course. We'll get something to eat first and then we'll get some while we shop" The kids smiled.

In fifteen minutes time they were in the Chinese restaurant and ordering their food. "Dad would like this" Keisuke said as they all sat there eating their dim sum appetizer . Meiko and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Shuichi sighed as his children once again began to look sad." We'll bring him here before we leave New York, okay?" The children nodded although they still looked sad.

They finished their dinner in mostly silence. Shuichi paid the bill and they once again headed outside onto the crowded street. "Where are we headed?" he asked cheerfully, trying in vain to lighten the gloomy mood. The children, all looking to the ground, just shrugged. Shuichi sighed. He pulled the kids from the middle f the sidewalk against one of the buildings, as to not get in anyone's way.

"You guys really want to see your dad?" he asked. All three children, still looking to the ground, nodded. "Ok, then." He looked at his watch. "Mizuki said Yuki should be doing The Sekai Murai Show in about thirty minutes. If we catch a train uptown we can get there in about Forty-five minutes"

The children looked up at their daddy confused. "What do you mean?" Meiko asked. The look of puzzlement so apparent on her small features. Shuichi bent down to his children's eyes level. "We're going to kidnap dad" he said with a smile. "Kidnap?" Meiko's asked.

Shuichi stood. "Yup. Kidnap. It means we're going to take him away. We haven't seen him in a long time and the only way we're going to be able to get him is if we kidnap him" Shuichi answered with a smile.

"'How do we do that?" Keisuke asked.

Shuichi smiled and looked at his watch again. "I have an idea, but if we want to be able to get to Yuki we're going to have to leave now. I'll tell you the plan once we're on the train"

The children slowly began to smile as what Shuichi had just said sunk in. Meiko grabbed Kaoru's hand and then her daddy's. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shuichi smiled as Keisuke took his brother's hand. "Alright, let's go" And they were off.

Shuichi stopped suddenly. "What is it, daddy?" Keisuke asked, looking concerned. "I'll think we're going to have to make a pit stop here" Shuichi said looking at the store to their left. "What kind of place is this?" Kaoru asked. "The sign says 'Hardware', Kaoru. That was one of our spelling words last year in school" Keisuke rolled his eyes. "Daddy, why do we need to go here?"

Shuichi smiled mischievously. "You'll see. Now, come on or we'll be late" The children quickly followed their daddy into the store. All thoughts of the bakery gone from their heads.

* * *

"Ok Mr. Yuki, you're on in ten" the stage manager informed before he left the dressing room. "Are you ready, Yuki-san?" Mizuki asked. Eiri looked sat himself in the mirror and sighed. He began thinking about the conversation he and Shuichi had had the night before. Apparently the kids were missing him just as much as he was missing them. He had been working a lot and although he'd never admit it, he was missing his brats and husband like crazy. 

In the past he had made sure he didn't have to work longer than six hrs a day so that this situation wouldn't arise. But with switching companies he had a lot to get done. Otherwise they wouldn't leave New York for quite a few weeks. So he made the decision to work non-stop for a short period of time instead of working less and staying in New York longer. IT seemed like a good idea at the time.

Eiri took one last look in the mirror then sighed once again. "Let's get this over with" he said as he left the dressing room.

"Here to promote his new book, 'Found', here is Eiri Yuki!" the host announced. The women in the audience went wild as Eiri but on his best happy face and walked onstage. He flashed his flawless smile and took a seat in the guest chair.

"Yuki-san, it's an honor to have you here"

"Thank you" he answered, attempting to be happy. "It's great to be here"

"Let's get to your new book, which I've read by the way and it's amazing as usual" Eiri smiled. Te Sekai Murai continued. "I've noticed a big change in this book compared to your other books. Children."

Eiri smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes I did"

"And they have quite an important role in the book too." She turned to the audience and began to explain about Eiri's books.

"See if any one has ever read an Eiri Yuki novel, they know that there are never any children and that it almost always ends in tragedy." The audience laughed. The women in the stands nodded in agreement.

"Well, in this book, the main character is a single parent and falls in love. But of course a story just isn't a normal Eiri Yuki novel without a tragic ending" Yuki chuckled "Well ya' know..." He said, blushing.

The hostess continued. "Well Yuki-san, tell me, what made you add children to a romance novel. Now, there are still the provocative scenes. I mean this isn't a bedtime story for your son or daughter, but there are scenes between the main character and her children that are just so sweet."

Eiri didn't mind answering this question. Though he'd never say it, he loved talking about his children.

"Well, I think being a father of three has really influenced my work. I thought it was a good idea to add children to maybe give one of my novels a bit of a softer edge to it. A lot of the scenes in the book I've had with my own children"

The audience "Awww"-ed and Yuki smiled. "So it was easy to add it in"

"How are your children Yuki-san. You have three correct?"

"They're fi..."

"Get him!"

Yuki and the hostess turned in the direction of the yell to see three children running on stage with rope. "Uh" the hostess said as she saw the three children run up to their dad and started to tie him up.

"Meiko, you have to make it tighter" Keisuke complained to his sister.

"Stop complaining. You can do it you know"

Yuki turned to his right and locked eyes with Kaoru. "Hi dad" he said with a smile. "Uh, exactly what are you guys doing?" Yuki asked. "Tying you up, dad" Meiko said as she walked around Eiri for a third time with the rope.

"And who are you?" the hostess asked with a smile. "I'm Meiko and these are my brother's Keisuke and Kaoru" Meiko answered circling Eiri for a fourth time.

"Well, why are you tying your dad up?"

"We're kidnapping him" Meiko answered in a matter of fact tome. Yuki just watched them amused. He could have easily gotten lose but this was just way too cute. "Why?" the hostess asked. "Because we haven't seen him in two weeks" Kaoru answered. "Yeah, he's been working too much" Keisuke added. "He needs a break" Meiko said

"And how did you come up with the idea?"

"I can guess that" Yuki said aloud.

"Daddy" the three kids answered. The audience laughed. Yuki looked off stage and there was Shuichi, silently laughing his head off. Shu waved and Eiri smirked. "Well, where exactly do you plan on taking your dad?" the hostess asked. Meiko stopped circling and the three Shindou-Uesugi children looked at each other confused. The audience laughed. Yuki laughed too. Apparently they hadn't gotten that far with their plan.

"I-I don't know" Keisuke said thinking. "Maybe we can go get ice cream or something" Meiko said with a shrug. Yuki took this opportunity to pull himself free from the rope. "Hey!" Meiko cried. "You're supposed to be our hostage!" Eiri grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Yeah, yeah later. Sit down you two" The boys looked sad so did Meiko. Their plan didn't work. After this interview Yuki would head off in his limo to another show or a meeting somewhere in the middle of Manhattan and they would try to stay awake and wait for him, but fail just like every other night. Yuki noticed that his children were sad but didn't say anything.

"So yeah, these are my brats" he said with a smile. The hostess smiled. "They are adorable. Do you mind if they stay until we return from a commercial break?"

"Not at all"

"Great! We'll be right back after this" The show cut to a commercial break and the hostess turned to Yuki's children. "Aww, what's the matter children? Why are you so upset?"

"Cuz our plan didn't work and now dad is going to go back to working and we're not going to see him again for a few days"

"Awww" the hostess said as she watched them. Yuki sighed. "You guys, you know I have to work" the children sighed. "But we don't get to see you anymore "Kaoru whined. Yuki could see his eyes glassing over. "Please, dad. Please" Meiko whined. Her eyes too were becoming glossy. Yuki looked at his children. Meiko was looking at him with he most pleading eyes, Kaoru's dam of tears was about to break and Keisuke had no expression on his face. But Yuki knew he was upset by the way his arms were folded across his chest and the way he was staring into space. Yuki sighed. He hated seeing them like this but…... "Where's daddy?" he asked.

"Right here" Shuichi said standing behind his husband. "You put them up to this?" Yuki asked, tilting his head back to get a better view of Shuichi. Shuichi smiled. "They missed you and they were getting into serious trouble with the hotel manager. They were throwing water balloons out of the window"

"We're back in 30 seconds" the stage manager announced.

"Don't play innocent daddy!" Kaoru yelled completely forgetting about being upset... "You helped too" Yuki smirked and shook his head. "You're a bad influence on them, you know that?" Shuichi smiled.

"In 10...9..."

"I know" Shu said. He gave Eiri a peck on the lips, which made the audience"

Awww" again, and began making his way back stage. "Shindou-san, why don't you join us?" the hostess called after him. Shuichi smiled. "Not this time. This is their time with their dad" and with that, he walked off stage.

"3...2..."

"And we're back with famous novelist Eiri Yuki and our surprise guests, his children. They came to kidnap their dad" She smiled and faced Yuki and his children. "I guess you guys miss him right?" The children nodded.

"He's been working too much since we came to New York "Keisuke answered as he looked at his feet which dangled off the edge of the chair. Yuki frowned. "I'm switching publishing companies so I've been working a lot for the past two weeks "he explained.

"Your husband's here too, right?" Yuki nodded. "He's backstage .The master mind behind this whole escapade, I must say." Yuki smirked at Shuichi backstage. Shu smiled. "So what are you guys going to do? Are you still going to try and kidnap your daddy?" The hostess asked thoroughly amused at the whole situation. This would rake in so many ratings.

"He's not daddy." Meiko said. She pointed off stage. "Daddy is daddy. He's dad" the audience laughed.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry. Yuki-san s dad and Shindou-san is daddy, right? "The children nodded. Murai-san smiled. "Oh, ok" She turned to face the audience and the cameras. "Eiri Yuki will be signing autographs at the 42nd street Walden's book store after the show. So you should all try and catch him down there" The hostess stopped talking as she heard a dialing on a cell phone. She faced Yuki. "Making a call?" she asked. Yuki nodded as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Mizuki…….."

"Don't worry Yuki-san. It's already been taken care of but tomorrow we have to be back on schedule"

"Fine" Yuki clicked the End button and replaced the phone in is pocket. "Yea, about that autograph signing, it's been postponed. " Meiko, Kaoru and Keisuke looked at Yuki wide eyes. The audience aww-ed again. Meiko climbed off of her dad and pulled his face close to her own; their noses touching.

"Does that mean we get to spend the day with you?" She asked with a determined look on her face. Yuki smirked and nodded, "You promise?" Yuki pulled away and smirked as he grabbed Meiko and began tickling her. "Brat, of course I promise"

"Alright, daddy was right!" Kaoru cried. "It so worked."

"Yeah!" Keisuke agreed as they high fived. The hostess laughed and turned back to the cameras. "Well, that's our show. I'd like to thank my guest Eiri Yuki and his children for stopping by today. Mr. Yuki's autograph sighing has been canceled but I think we can all forgive him for that." The audience cheered. "Well keep you posted on the new date of the book signing. See you tomorrow"

The female hostess turned to Yuki and his children as the cameras were shut off. "Hey guys do you mind if your dad gives some autographs to the audience members before he leaves?" she asked with a smile. All three children smiled and shook their head no. They didn't care if he gave autographs right then and there because they were going to have him for the whole day.

Eiri pulled Meiko off of his lap and sat her in his chair as he stood and walked over to the waiting, screaming, and even some crying, fans.

"I told you it would work" Shuichi whispered to the children, startling them. "Yeah, daddy, thank you" Meiko said flinging her arms around Shuichi. Shuichi smiled. "I missed him just as much as you did"

Yuki was stuck at the studio for a good hour signing autographs, hugging babies and taking pictures. Shuichi was asked to join but he politely refused. He didn't want to work when he didn't have to especially when Yuki was already working. He knew it would crush the kids.

"Alright, finished" Eiri said as he walked over to his awaiting family. He pulled Meiko off of Shuichi's lap and carried her in his arms as he walked back stage. "Come on boys" Shuichi said grabbing both Keisuke and Kaoru's hands and followed Eiri.

"The four of you are so rash" Eiri said with a smirk.

"Yeah but our plan worked and that's all that matters" Meiko said smirking. Eiri just laughed and shook his head. They stepped outside and winced at the bright light.

"So, how did you get here?" Eiri asked. "Where's the limo?"

"We took the train!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru!" Shuichi cried.

"Oops" Kaoru said lowering his head.

"What!"

The End.

* * *

Ok, a couple AN's. The Q train goes fro brooklyn to Manhattan and Shu and the kids are already in Manhattan but I wanted to put the whole bridge seen in there. So all you fellow New Yorkers don't kill me. I know, I know. lol 

I don't think the ending came out as well as i had wanted it too but i couldn't thikn of n e thing else so i left it. Eh! I still hoped you guys enjoyed it and you'll be seeing me soon.

Until next time...

Zaijian


End file.
